onepiecefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Monkey D. Luffy
|kanji = モンキー･D･ルフィ |romaji = Monkī D. Rufi |alias = Słomkowy Kapelusz Luffy (麦わらのルフィ Mugiwara no Rufi) |textcolor = red |color = gold |name = Monkey D. Luffy |race = Człowiek |gender = Mężczyzna |age = 7 lat (Rozdział 1) 17 lat (Rozdział 1 - 597) 19 lat (Rozdział 598 - obecnie) |height = 172 cm |hair = Czarne |eyes = Czarne |birthday = 5 Maja |affiliation = 25px Piraci Słomianego Kapelusza |previousaffiliation = Rodzina Dadan Piraci Bluejama |occupation = Pirat Kapitan |status = Aktywny |bounty = 8px400,000,000 |relatives = Monkey D. Dragon (Ojciec) Monkey D. Garp (Dziadek) Curly Dadan (Przybrana Matka) Portgas D. Ace (Przybrany Brat) Sabo (Przybrany Brat) |devilfruits = Gomu Gomu no Mi |abilities = Haki: *Królewskie Haki *Haki Uzbrojenia *Haki Obserwacji |manga debut = Rozdział 1 |anime debut = Odcinek 1 |japanese voice = Mayumi Tanaka Urara Takano (OVA) |english voice = Wersja 4kids: Bella Hudson Wersja Funimation: Colleen Clinkenbeard}} Monkey D. Luffy (モンキー･D･ルフィ, Monkī D. Rufi?) jest piratem i głównym bohaterem One Piece. Syn dowódcy Armii Rewolucjonistów Dragona, najbardziej poszukiwanego przestępcy na świecie, z kolei jego dziadek to legenda Marynarki Vice-Admirał Garp.Jest także przybranym bratem "Płonącej Pięści" Ace'a i Sabo. Jego marzeniem jest zostanie Królem Piratów poprzez znalezienie legendarnego skarbu pozostawionego przez poprzedniego Króla Piratów, Gol D. Rogera. Wierzy że bycie Królem Piratów oznacza, posiadanie największej wolności na świecie. Jako założyciel i kapitan Piratów Słomianego Kapeluszu jest pierwszym członkiem załogi jak i jednym z trzech najsilniejszych członków, którzy przez resztę są nazwani "Potwornym Trio".Luffy był jednym z jedenastu "Świeżaków" którzy byli określani jako "Jedenastu Supernova",piratów którzy mieli nagrody wyższe od 100,000,000 w momencie dotarcia do Red Line. Pierwsza nagroda za jego głowę wynosiła 30 000 000 i wyznaczono ją po pokonaniu przez Luffy'ego Arlonga. Następna nagroda została mu nadana po tym jak pokonał Shichibukai Sir Crocodile'a i wynosiła 100 000 000. Jego następna nagroda została wyznaczona po pokonaniu Robba Lucci'ego oraz wypowiedzeniu wojny światowemu rządowi i wynosiła 300 000 000. Jego najnowsza nagroda została wyznaczona po misji uraowania Ace'a i wynosi aktualnie 400 000 000. Wygląd thumb|left|Luffy kiedy był dzieckiem W chwili gdy poznajemy Luffy'ego jest on średniego wzrostu siedemnastoletnim chłopakiem o kruczoczarnych włosach. Pod jego lewym okiem widnieje blizna z dwoma szwami którą zrobił sobie nożem już na początku serii, chcąc udowodnić przed załogą Czerwonowłosego, że nie jest już dzieckiem. Jeśli chodzi o jego warunki fizyczne to ma on 172 cm wzrostu i szczupłą sylwetkę. Niezależnie od pogody nosi słomiany kapelusz który otrzymał od swojego przyjaciela Shanks'a. Gdy się z nim rozstaje to zostawia go pod opieką członka swojej załogi. Monkey ubrany jest zwykle w spodenki do kolan i zapinany z przodu bezrękawnik. Jeśli chodzi o kolorystykę jego ubrań to zwykle jest to czerwona koszulka i niebieskie spodnie. Jego ubrania jak i wygląd co jakiś czas się zmieniają. Przykładowo podczas Davy Back Fight na jego głowie widniało afro, a na jego dłoniach rękawice bokserskie. Jeśli chodzi o najważniejsze do tej pory wydarzenia czyli akcję uwolnienia Ace'a z Impel Down i Marieneford to Słomiany był w nich ubrany w zapiętą na guziki żółtą koszulkę i czerwone spodenki. thumb|Wygląd Luffy'ego przed i po dwuletniej przerwie.Jeśli chodzi o czas gdy Słomek był jeszcze dzieckiem to ubierał się on w białą koszulkę z napisem:"Anchor" i narysowaną kotwicą. Spodenki, które miał na sobie, były podobne do tych, które Monkey nosił gdy był już starszy. Luffy posiada także bliznę na klatce piersiowej w kształcie X, którą zdobył w walce w Marinefordzie. Na dobre widzimy ją już po dwuletniej przerwie. Po niej Słomiany podobnie jak wcześniej nosił czerwoną koszulkę tyle, że nie zapinał jej już na guziki przez, co klatka piersiowa, na której widnieje wspomniana blizna stała się dużo bardziej wyeksponowana. Po za tym małym szczegółem wygląd Słomka po Time skipie nie zmienił się zbytnio. Charakter Luffy jest wiecznie uśmiechniętym i oddanym przyjaciołom chłopakiem. Zawsze staje w obronie pokrzywdzonych, przez co zwykle kończy się to większą rozróbą. Nieugięcie dąży do spełnienia swojego największego marzenia, którym jest zostanie nowym Królem Piratów.thumb|Luffy i jego ogromny apetyt|left Zwykle naiwny Luffy w krytycznych momentach pokazuje swoją poważniejszą stronę. Potrafi wtedy złamać wszelkie granice, co tyczy się głównie jego organizmu. Stara się być jak najlepszym kapitanem, ale przez swoje dziecinne zapędy często sprowadza kłopoty na siebie i załogę. Luffy ma tragiczny zmysł orientacji w terenie. Kieruje się wtedy temperaturą.(Przykładowo północ jest tam gdzie jest najzimniej)Mimo, że Luffy jest bardzo energiczny i wygląda na człowieka niezłomnego, który nigdy się nie podda, po śmierci Portogas'a D. Ace'a, przyrodniego brata Luffy'ego, nasz bohater przechodzi załamanie nerwowe, co prowadzi do ogromnej agresji i desperacji, że nie udało mu się uratować brata. W opanowaniu agresji pomagają mu przyjaciele. Inną charakterystyczną cechą kapitana Słomianych Kapeluszy jest jego niewyobrażalny apetyt oraz zamiłowanie do wszelkiego rodzaju mięsa. Chłopak potrafi zjeść tyle jedzenia, ile kilka dorosłych osób. Kolejną rzeczą charakterystyczną dla Monkey'a jest to, że nie potrafi on kłamać.thumb|Luffy, kiedy kłamie. To również jest często rzeczą kłopotliwą dla jego Załogi, ponieważ zdarza się, że Luffy przyznaje się do rzeczy, do których przyznawać się nie powinien. Oprócz wymienionych rzeczy potrafi on podobnie jak jego dziadek zasypiać w niesamowicie szybkim tempie. Zdaniem Słomianego Królem Piratów jest osoba, która ma największą wolność. Samemu nie chce nic wiedzieć na temat One Piece, ponieważ to spowodowałoby, że przygoda stałaby się nudna. Jeśli chodzi o przygody to Kapitan Słomianych po prostu je uwielbia. Pytany dokąd idzie po przybyciu na jakąś wyspę mówi, że na przygodę. Wiele rzeczy wyróżnia Monkey'a od innych, ale tą najważniejszą rzeczą jest chyba, jego niewyobrażalna głupota. Dobrym przykładami tego jest wydarzenie z Whiskey Peak gdzie Luffy przez pomyłkę walczył z Zoro. Historia Słomiany kapelusz Shanksa Luffy wychowywał się w wiosce Foosha, gdzie w wieku 7 lat zaprzyjaźnił się ze sławnym piratem Czerwonowłosym Shanksem. Aby udowodnić piratom, że nie jest dzieckiem zrobił sobie nożem ranę pod okiem. Kiedy przebywał z nim w karczmie, oznajmił, że zostanie piratem i chciał, aby jego ulubiona Załoga piratów zabrała go ze sobą.thumb|Luffy po zjedzeniu diabelskiego owocu Gomu Gomu No Mi.|left Czerwonowłosy naśmiewał się z planów chłopaka, ponieważ nie umiał on nawet pływać. Monkey odpowiedział, że to, że nie umie pływać nie ma żadnego znaczenia. Jedyne co musi zrobić to nie wypaść za burtę, a do tego potrafi się dobrze bić. Jak sam stwierdził jego pięść ma teraz siłę pistoletu. W barze, w którym wszyscy siedzieli, panowała bardzo luźna atmosfera. Luffy chciał namówić piratów, aby ci wzięli go ze sobą na morze. Shanks powiedział mu, że jest jeszcze za młody, a szansę da mu może za 10 lat. Po tym gdy nerwy chłopakowi już opadły, zapytał on Czerwonowłosego ile czasu jego załoga zostanie jeszcze w tej wiosce. Kiedy pirat odpowiedział mu, że 2 albo 3 wyprawy, Luffy doszedł do wniosku, że do tego czasu nauczy się pływać. Nagle do Tawerny(nazwa tego baru) wszedł bandyta o imieniu Higuma i znieważył Shanks'a, który ku ogromnej wściekłości Luffy'ego zignorował go.thumb|Shanks pocieszający płaczącego Luffy'iego. Monkey chciał iść za tym bandytą i jego zgrają, ale powstrzymał go załogant Shanksa, który złapał chłopaka za rękę. Ta jednak ku ogromnemu zdziwieniu wszystkich, rozciągnęła się! Jak się okazało Monkey przez pomyłkę zjadł szatański owoc Gomu Gomu no Mi, który pozwala na dowolne rozciąganie ciała.Czerwonowłosy powiedział mu, że już nigdy nie będzie mógł pływać z tego powodu. Po tym wydarzeniu chłopak zaczął chwalić się mieszkańcom wioski tym, że jego ciało jest z gumy. Następnie przyszedł do Tawerny i rozmawiał z jej właścicielką Makino. Powiedział jej, że do tej pory nie wybaczył Shanksowi i jego Załodze wydarzenia z tamtymi bandytami. thumb|Luffy otrzymuje najcenniejszy skarb Shanksa.|leftJego zdaniem prawdziwy mężczyzna czasem musi po prostu walczyć. Po chwili do lokalu wszedł również Higuma. Potem chłopak chciał go pokonać, ale bandyta okazał się być dużo silniejszy. Sołtys tej wioski próbował ubłagać bandytę, aby ten nie robił Luffy'emu nic złego.Pirat był jednak wściekły i powiedział, że zabije Monkey'a. Z pomocą Luffy'iemu przyszła załoga Shanksa i pokonała bandytów.Przeciwnik użył jednak podstępu, po którym porwał chłopaka i wrzucił go do morza. W momencie gdy Luffy'ego zaatakował wielki potwór morski pojawił się Shanks! Pirat spojrzał na potwora używając Haki, a ten odpłynął. Jak się jednak okazało, przy ratowaniu chłopaka stracił on swoją lewą rękę. Na koniec Kapitan dał Luffy'iemu swój najcenniejszy skarb, słomiany kapelusz i powiedział, aby ten zwrócił mu go, kiedy zostanie wielkim piratem. Górscy bandyci i nowi bracia Monkey D. Garp kiedy dowiedział się, co zrobił Luffy postanowił, że odda go pod opiekę górskich bandytów (Luffy ich nienawidził ) tak jak Ace'a. Ich przybraną matką była Curly Dadan głowa rodziny Dadan. Ace nie szanował Luffy'iego i uważał go za małe dziecko, a słomek chciał się z nim zaprzyjaźnić.thumb|Luffy pobity przez Porshemy'ego. Kiedy Ace znikał rankiem Luffy go gonił lecz bez skutku. W końcu po trzech miesiącach znalazł tajną kryjówkę Ace'a Szary Terminal. Mieszkał tam Sabo, który razem z Portgasem kradli pieniądze na statek, by kiedyś wyruszyć w morze jako piraci. Najpierw Ace i Sabo chcieli zabić słomka lecz nagle przyszedł tam prawdziwy pirat Porshemy i złapał Monkey'a, a potem go torturował. Mali złodzieje w końcu postanowili pomóc Słomkowi. Sabo złapał Luffy'iego i zaczął uciekać ale Ace powiedział, że nigdy nie ucieka od walki. Chłopcy razem pokonali Porshemy'iego i zwiali. Rozłościli tym kapitana piratów Bluejam'a. Po tym zdarzeniu chłopcy zaczęli stawać się powoli trójką najlepszych przyjaciół. Incydent Sabo Kolejne dni Luffy'iego, Ace i Sabo mijały na pojedynkowaniu się (słomek nie mógł nigdy pokonać ani Sabo, ani Ace'a) i stawiania czoła różnym groźnym zwierzętom. Chłopcy stawali się coraz silniejsi. Kiedy pewnego dnia weszli do miasta i ukradli 26 misek ramen wyskakując przez okno, Sabo'a wołał jakiś człowiek.thumb|Chłopcy piją alkohol, stając się tym samym braćmi.|left Potem gdy wrócili do Szarego Terminalu Sabo powiedział, że wcale nie urodził się na wysypisku, nie jest sierotą tylko szlachcicem, a człowiek, który go wołał to jego prawdziwy ojciec. Uciekł od swoich rodziców, ponieważ nie chciał żyć jak oni. Luffy mu wybaczył. Potem chłopcy postanowili, że każdy z nich zostanie kapitanem piratów. Ace ukradł Dadan alkohol. Gdy wypili razem kielicha stali się oficjalnie braćmi. Odtąd razem walczyli ,jedli i się wygłupiali. Postanowili żyć na własną rękę i zbudowali dom na drzewie, w którym mieszkali. Pewnego razu przyszedł tam Bluejam i ojciec Sabo Outlook III. Chcieli zabrać Sabo. 10-latek zgodził się pod warunkiem, że Ace'owi i Lyffy'iemu nic się nie stanie. Odszedł. Potem słomek i Ace pracowali u Bluejama, roznosząc skrzynki po wysypisku, nie wiedzieli, że pomagają podpalić Szary Terminal. Kiedy zorientowali się było już za późno, a cały terminal zaczął płonąć, zbiry złapali ich i przywiązali do jakiegoś słupa. Piraci Bluejama myśleli, że w nagrodę zostaną szlachcicami, ale szlachta ich oszukała i zamknęła wrota do wysokiego miasta. Chłopcom udało się uwolnić i zaczęli uciekać. Niestety natknęli się na piratów. Jeden z nich zranił Luffy'iego mieczem, a wtedy Ace użył Haki i powalił złych ludzi. Jedynie kapitan się nie przewrócił i zaatakował Ace'a. Na szczęście przybyła rodzina Dadan i zabrała Lyffy'iego. Ace powiedział, że nie ucieknie i razem z Dadan walczyli z Bluejamem. Walka trwała całą noc.thumb|Luffy rozpoczyna swoją piracką przygodę od pokonania Króla Mórz. Wygrali. Następnego dnia Luffy dowiedział się, że Ace żyje, ale Sabo umarł, kiedy wypłynął w morze, jako pirat. Ace wpadł w szał i został przywiązany do drzewa, a Luffy zaczął płakać. Dostali list od Sabo (napisał go przed wypłynięciem), w którym pisał, dlaczego wyruszył wcześniej i napisał, że kiedyś spotkają się na morzu. Chłopcy uspokoili się i przysięgli, że wypłyną w morze w wieku siedemnastu lat. Dalej pojedynkowali się, walczyli ze sobą i broili w wysokim mieście. Tak mijały kolejne dni. W końcu Ace skończył 17 lat i wypłynął w morze. Potem Luffy opanował Gomu Gomu No Pistol. Po trzech latach nadszedł czas na Luffy'iego. Nareszcie wyruszył w świat, choć na małej łódeczce. Fabuła 'Saga East Blue' Akt Kapitan Morgan Po tym gdy Luffy w małej łódeczce wypłynął na morze natknął się na króla mórz i powalił go jednym ciosem.thumb|Luffy kontra Alvida.|leftPodczas rejsu gumowy natknął się na wir wodny. Zmuszony do opuszczenia pokładu ukrył się w beczce i wpadł do wody. Jakiś czas potem dwójka marynarzy wyłowiła beczułkę. Statek pasażerski został napadnięty przez Piratów Alvidy. Kiedy Coby znalazł beczkę inni piraci chcieli ją zabrać lecz nagle wyskoczył z niej Luffy i pokonał owych rozbójników. Coby powiedział Monkey'owi, że chciałby opuścić ten statek, ale boi się reakcji Alvidy. Chłopak był ciekaw, co takiego Luffy ma zamiar robić na morzu. Coby z jednej strony wyśmiewał marzenie Słomka, ale z drugiej strony w głębi serca również ma on swoje marzenie, którym jest wstąpienie do marynarki. 17-latek pomógł Coby'iemu uwolnić się od piratów, zwyciężając Alvidę. Następnie odpływa on wraz z chłopakiem na małej łódce. Postanawiają popłynąć do miasta Shells, gdzie różowo-włosy chce zaciągnąć się do marynarki, a Luffy zwerbować do załogi łowcę piratów Zoro. thumb|Luffy po raz pierwszy spotyka Zoro.Po przybyciu do miasta Luffy i Coby najpierw poszli do restauracji coś zjeść. Potem skierowali się do Bazy Marynarki gdzie zobaczyli szukanego przez nich Zoro. Był on przywiązany do drewnianego pala. Szermierz chciał, aby Monkey go rozwiązał, co bardo odradzał chłopakowi różowo-włosy. Zanim jednak cokolwiek zrobili, na placu pojawiła się mała dziewczynka o imieniu Rika. Chciała ona, aby Roronoa zjadł przygotowane przez nie kulki ryżowe. Po chwili zobaczył ją syn Kapitan Morgana Helmeppo. Swoim zachowanie najpierw doprowadził ją do płaczu, a potem kazał wyrzucić ją za mur. Po tym gdy Syn Kapitana Morgana odszedł, Monkey podszedł do Zoro. Powiedział on Łowcy piratów, że poszukuje ludzi do jego Pirackiej Załogi. Roronoa stwierdził, że nie ma zamiaru zniżać się do tego poziomu byle tylko uciec stąd. Później od Riki Luffy poznał prawdę o pojmaniu Zoro. Nagle pojawił się Helmeppo, który oznajmił, że za 3 dni będzie miała miejsce egzekucja Roronoy. Słomiany zrozumiał, że marynarze mimo umowę chcą go zabić, jednym ciosem powalił bufonowatego syna Kapitana Marynarki. W tym momencie postanowił, że zabierze Łowce piratów ze sobą. Monkey ponownie pojawił się na placu marynarki. Powiedział on szermierzowi, że uwolni go jeśli ten się do niego przyłączy. thumb|Luffy przy pomocy Zoro pokonuje Kapitana Morgana.|leftZoro pozostawał jednak nieugięty. Luffy'ego kompletnie to nie obchodziło, postanowił on, że zakradnie się do siedziby marynarki i zabierze z niej miecze Łowcy piratów. Słomek przy pomocy mocy swojego szatańskiego owocu, dostał się na dach. Przez przypadek zniszczył jednak pomnik Kapitana Morgana. Ten natychmiast wydał rozkaz zabicia Słomianego. Luffy wykazał się sprytem. Uciekając, zabrał ze sobą Helmeppo i kazał mu wskazać miejsce, w którym znajdują się miecze Roronoy. Kiedy Monkey brał już miecze należące do szermierza, zauważył, że przed Coby'm i Zoro stoi Kapitan Morgan i inni żołnierze marynarki. Kiedy ci próbowali zastrzelić tą dwójkę, na linii strzału pojawił się Słomek, który dzięki temu, że jego ciało jest zbudowane z gumy, odbił lecące pociski. Roronoa przyjął od Słomianego miecze, twierdząc, że woli zostać piratem niż zginąć tutaj. Ta demoniczna dwójka najpierw pokonała sporą grupę żołnierzy marynarki, a następnie stanęli na przeciwko Kapitana Morgana. Po krótkiej walce, w której Luffy i Zoro całkiem nieźle współpracowali, pokonali Morgana, co spowodowało u wszystkich ogromną radość. Marynarze postanowili puścić Monkey'a wolno. Luffy aby pomóc Coby'iemu spełnić marzenie sprowokował chłopca do walki. Marynarze uwierzyli, że Coby'ego nic nie łączy z Luffy'm i pozwolili mu wstąpić do marynarki. Na koniec słomiany wraz ze swoim nowym kompanem szermierzem ruszył do ich celu, którym jest największe morze świata Grand Line. Akt Klaun Buggy Podczas dryfowania słomkowych po morzu Luffy i Zoro rozmawiali o znalezieniu nawigatora. Obaj byli głodni, więc Monkey postanowił schwytać ptaka. Wystrzelił się w powietrze przy użyciu Gomu Gomu No Rocket lecz okazało się, że ptak był większy niż człowiek. Pochwycił słomka i odleciał. Zoro popłynął za nimi. Ptaszysko zrzuciło Luffy'iego do miasteczka Orange. Spadł przerywając pościg piratów Buggy'iego za złodziejką Nami. Ta kłamie mówiąc, że Luffy jest jej szefem i ucieka. Słomek nokautuje wszystkich trzech piratów. Dziewczyna zauważyła, że chłopak jest silny, powiedziała mu, że jest złodziejką piratów i spytała czy nie chce się do niej przyłączyć. thumb|Luffy po raz pierwszy spotyka Nami.Monkey odpowiedział jej jednak, że nie mam mowy. Złodziejka była zaciekawiona kapeluszem Luffy'ego, który nazywał go swoim skarbem. Podczas rozmowy pomiędzy nimi, Słomiany dowiedział się, że Nami posiada mapę Grand Line, a do tego jest świetną nawigatorką. Słomek chciał, aby dołączyła ona do jego załogi, ale dziewczyna dowiedziawszy się, że jest on Piratem odmówiła gdyż najbardziej na świecie nienawidzi piratów. Monkey nie zbyt wiele z tego wszystkiego zrozumiał i dalej nalegał, aby została ona ich nawigatorką. Nami postanowiła wykorzystać sytuację, tak aby wynieść z niej korzyści. Dziewczyna stwierdziła, że zostanie piratem jeśli tylko Słomek pójdzie z nią do Buggy'ego. Zanim jednak w ogóle tam się znaleźli, związała ona zaskoczonego tą sytuacją chłopaka linami. Przyprowadziła go ona do pirata, któremu wcześniej sama ukradła mapę i powiedziała, że to Luffy ukradł mu tę mapę. Do tego chce ona dołączyć do jego załogi. Siedzący w klatce Monkey, stwierdził, że nie chce on jej już mieć jako nawigatorki. Jak się okazało Nami przygotowała to wszystko tylko po to, aby ukraść skarby Buggy'ego, a gdy to zrobi, uwolni Słomianego. Nowy Kapitan kazał jej jednak zabić Luffy'ego za pomocą wystrzału kuli z armaty, czym udowodni mu, że jest ona godna zaufania. Dziewczyna nie zgodziła się na to gdyż nie chce być piratem i to nawet udawanym. Załoganci przeciwnika na rozkaz swojego kapitana mieli zabić zarówno Nani jak i Luffy'ego. Tuż przed tym jak miało się to wydarzyć pojawił się Zoro! Pociął on Buggy'ego, ale ten okazał się być użytkownikiem szatańskiego owocu Bara Bara No Mi, który pozwala mu na dowolne rozdzielanie swojego ciała na kawałki. Monkey, zdenerwowany faktem, że pirat zaszedł jego przyjaciela nazwał go tchórzliwym pajacem z wielkim nochalem. Jak się okazało Buggy niesamowicie zdenerwował się na słowa Słomianego, dotyczący jego nosa. Słomek stwierdził, że skopie mu tyłek, co spowodował śmiech u pirata rządzącego tym miastem. Wydawało się, że sytuacja Luffy'ego i reszty jest krytyczna.thumb|Luffy i Chouchou|left Zoro wpadł jednak na pomysł, aby wykorzystać należącą do przeciwników armatę. Dzięki zamieszaniu, które się w ten sposób wytworzyło, walczącej po jednej stronie trójce udało się uciec. Nawet po ucieczce, Słomiany nie mógł znaleźć sposobu na opuszczenie klatki. Gdy okazało się, że Nami ukradła klucz do tej klatki, nagle klucz ten połknął pies. Po chwili pojawił się Burmistrz tego miasta, który opowiedział im co nieco o tym psie. W trakcie tej rozmowy pojawił się Poskramiacz dzikich zwierząt Mohji, który należy do pirackiej załogi Buggy'ego. Stanął on na przeciwko zamkniętego w klatce Monkey'a. Chciał on wiedzieć gdzie znajduje się Zoro. Gdy Luffy nie chciał mu tego powiedzieć, kazał lwu, na którym do tej pory siedział, zabić go. Richie bo tak nazywało się to zwierzę, rozwaliło klatkę, dzięki czemu Słomiany wydostał się w końcu na wolność. Nami wraz z burmistrzem byli bardzo zdziwieni faktem, że Słomek wciąż żyje. Mugiwara postanowił odnaleźć Roronoę. Po drodze spotkał jednak Mohji'ego, który spalił pilnowany przez psa sklep. Zdenerwowany Luffy najpierw pokonał Richie'go za pomocą techniki Gomu Gomu No Tsuchi, a następnie zaatakował również jego tresera. Jak się okazało Monkey to wszystko zrobił dla tego psa. Ostatecznie Nami, Zoro i Słomiany zawiązali sojusz przeciwko Buggy'emu. Gdy dotarli już na miejsce Słomek jednym ciosem powalił Burmistrza miasta, tak aby ten nie ucierpiał w walce. Mugiwara najpierw ponownie wyzwał Buggy'ego, a następnie pokazał mu moc swojego szatańskiego owocu Gomu Gomu No Mi. Luffy stanął w końcu do pojedynku przeciwko kapitanowi załogi przeciwnej. Gdy ten chciał się włączyć do walki z udziałem Roronoy, Monkey przeszkodził mu, uznając, że to walka Zoro. W czasie rozmowy pomiędzy nimi okazało się, że Buggy zna Shanksa i był z nim kiedyś w jednej załodze. Słomiany wściekł się maksymalnie gdy przeciwnik uszkodził jego kapelusz. Atak nie przyniósł jednak efektów z powodu szatańskiego owocu rywala. Ten chciał zaatakować Nami, ale przeszkodził mu w tym Słomek. Ostatecznie Luffy'emu udało się pokonać Buggy'ego dzięki temu, że Nami związała linami wszystkie kończyny oponenta. Monkey wykorzystał problemy przeciwnika atakiem Gomu Gomu No Bazooka czym zakończył tą wyrównaną walkę. I tak oto Załoga Słomianych, mająca na pokładzie nowego nawigatora, ruszyła w podróż w kierunku Grand Line. Akt Kapitan Kuro Luffy wraz z Nami i Zoro docierają do Syrup Village. Ich głównym celem jest znalezienie statku dla swojej załogi. Na miejscu poznają miejscowego kłamcę chłopaka o imieniu Usopp, który mówi im, że jedynym miejscem gdzie mogą zdobyć statek jest rezydencja Panienki Kayi. Mimo sprzeciwu Nami, Luffy podejmuje decyzją o odwiedzeniu posiadłości. Po dotarciu na miejsce szybko zostają oni jednak wyrzuceni przez Kurahadola, który jest lokajem młodej dziewczyny. Po opuszczeniu posiadłości Luffy wraz z Usoppem wybierają na się na wybrzeże. Tam Monkey wyjawia koledze, że od początku wydawał mu się znajomy gdyż widział kiedyś jego ojca na statku Czerwonowłosego Shanksa.thumb|Luffy staje do walki przeciwko Kapitanowi Kuro.W trakcie rozmowy zauważają Kurahadola, który w rzeczywistości okazuje się być zaginionym Piratem o imieniu Kuro, którego planem jest zabicie Panienki Kayi. Luffy i Usopp zostali jednak zauważeni z powodu głupoty Monkey'a. Został on zahipnotyzowany i spadł z dużej wysokości, a jego kolega uciekł, próbując powiadomić wioskę o najeździe piratów. Jak się okazało z powodu tego, że chłopak jest kłamcą nikt mu nie uwierzył. Luffy, któremu nic nie stało się po upadku zdecydował, że pomoże Usoppowi uratować jego wioskę. Atak miał nastąpić nad ranem. Monkey wraz z resztą oczekiwali najazdu piratów. Ten miał jednak nastąpić od strony północy gdzie swój statek mieli Słomiani.Słomkowi dla którego północ oznacza miejsce gdzie jest najzimniej dopiero po jakimś czasie udało się dotrzeć na miejsce. thumb|Impreza po dołączeniu Usopp'a do Załogi|leftGdy tam dotarł został zahipnotyzowany przez hipnotyzera Jango i po pokonaniu sporej ilości przeciwników uśpiony przez niego. Gdy pojawił się Kapitan Kuro, obudziła go Nami. Luffy po kilku wydarzeniach ostatecznie staje do pojedynku przeciw Kuro. Walka okazała się być bardzo wyrównana. Monkey pokazuje w niej wiele ciekawych ataków. Ostatecznie to on wychodzi z tej walki zwycięsko. Po zakończonej sukcesem walce Panienka Kaya w geście wdzięczności daje Słomianym statek o nazwie Going Merry. Usopp ostatecznie został nowym członkiem załogi i wszyscy razem na nowym statku wyruszyli w dalszą podróż. Akt Pływająca restauracja Baratie W trakcie dalszej podróży Słomiani dochodzą do wniosku, że potrzebują mieć w swojej załodze kucharza. Na ich statku pojawili się jednak koledzy Zoro Łowcy Nagród. Jeden z nich okazał się być chory, ale dzięki Nami udało się mu przeżyć. W zamian za to powiedzieli oni Słomianym, że idealnym miejscem na znalezienie kuka jest Pływająca restauracja Baratie. Gdy już dotarli na miejsce spotkali oni Kapitana Marynarki Fullbody'ego. Ten strzelił w nich działem, ale Luffy za pomocą Gomu Gomu No Fuusen (Gumowy Balon) odbił atak. Pech chciał, że trafił akurat Morską Restaurację, powodując tym samym wiele zniszczeń. Szef restauracji Zeff zdecydował, że Luffy będzie to musiał odpracować. thumb|Luffy negocjuje z Zeff'em sprawę swojego długu.Na miejscu Monkey poznaje jednego z kucharzy tej restauracji Sanjiego. Od razu podjął decyzję o tym, że to on zostanie ich nowym kukiem. Mimo odmowy chłopaka Słomek stanowczo zostaje przy swojej wersji. Uratowany przez Sanjiego Pirat załogi Kriega Gin mówi Luffiemu, że nie powinien on wyruszać na Grand Line. Następnie Monkey rozpoczyna swoją pracę w restauracji, ale wychodzi mu to delikatnie mówiąc źle. Tymczasem do Baratie przybywa umierający z głodu Don Krieg. Gdy został już nakarmiony oszukał on wszystkich i postanowił przejąć Pływającą Restaurację. Okazuje się, że Krieg był na Grand Line, ale jego załoga poległa po upływie zaledwie jednego tygodnia. Ma on jednak wyruszyć tam ponownie i zostać Królem Piratów. Luffy przerwał mu mówiąc, że to on zostanie Królem Piratów. Po krótkiej rozmowie Krieg opuścił restaurację. Po jakimś czasie Załoga dowiedziała się, że Nami zabrała statek i uciekła wraz ze skarbami. Luffy karze członkom załogi wyruszyć za nią, samemu zostając w Baratie. Pojawiła się jednak osoba, która samotnie pokonała wszystkie statki Don Kriega czyli Jastrzębiooki. Zoro staje z nim do walki, ale zostaje on zniszczony przez mistrza szermierki. Pokonany Zoro obiecuje Luffiemu, że już nigdy więcej nie przegra. Po tym gdy już Jastrzębiooki zniknął reszta załogi wyrusza za Nami, a Luffy zostaje, aby bronić restauracji i przekonać Sanjiego, aby ten dołączył do jego załogi. Szef restauracji zgadza się, aby znieść dług Luffiego jeśli ten pomoże w uratowaniu restauracji. Rozpoczyna się bitwa pomiędzy Piratami Kriega, a kukami i Monkey'em. thumb|Luffy kontra Don Krieg|leftLuffy staje na przeciwko Don Kriega i toczy z nim pojedynek. Ten w czasie walki używa Trującej Bomby MH5. Życie Luffiemu i Sanjiemu ratuje Gin, który stanął wcześniej po ich stronie. Luffy zdenerwowany z powodu tego, co Krieg zrobił Ginowi rusza do ataku. Udaje mu się powalić przeciwnika. To nie był jednak koniec walki. Krieg użył swojej Wielkiej Włóczni Bojowej, która jak mogło się wydawać przyniesie mu zwycięstwo. Słomkowi udało się jednak złamać najsilniejszą broń pirata. Następnie dochodzi między nimi do decydującej walki, z której to Kapitan Słomianych Kapeluszy wychodzi zwycięsko. Wpada on do morza, ale Sanjiemu udało się go uratować. Po tym gdy Luffy się już ocknął przeprowadza on rozmowę z Sanjim. Ten mówi mu, że po tym co się stało nie może wypłynąć na Grand Line. Ostatecznie po intrydze przygotowanej przez pozostałych kuków decyduje się on wyruszyć wraz z Monkey'em. Akt Arlong Park Po opuszczeniu restauracji Baratie Luffy wraz z Sanjim i Yosaku wyruszają w poszukiwaniu Nami. Jak się okazuje ta kieruje się w stronę Arlong Parku, którym rządzi niesamowicie silny rybolud Arlong. W drodze do tego miejsca natrafiają oni na Potwora Morskiego. Zaatakowali go dzięki czemu udało im się dostać na miejsce. Na miejscu spotykają Zoro. Ich rozmowę przerwała wieść, że Nami zamordowała Usoppa. Luffy wściekł się na Johnny'ego za to, że ten opowiada kłamstwa. Napotykają jednak Nami, która każe im się wynosić z wyspy. Monkey kompletnie na to nie reaguje i informuje nawigatorkę, że ma zamiar się wyspać. Nami zła wróciła do swojego domu. Siostra Nami Nojiko widząc, co się dzieje z siostrom postanawia wyjawić Słomianym przeszłość dziewczyny. Monkeya to nie obchodzi, mówi on, że nie obchodzi go przeszłość dziewczyny. W tym czasie okazało się, że Nami została oszukana przez Arlonga. thumb|Luffy i NamiZałamana prosi o pomoc Luffiego. Ten daje jej do popilnowania swój kapelusz. Następnie wraz z Zoro, Sanjim i Usoppem rusza w kierunku Arlonga. Po dotarciu na miejsce Luffy stanął do walki przeciw Arlongowi. Rybolud wie doskonale jaka jest pięta achillesowa osób, które zjadły Szatański Owoc. Wrzuca on Słomka do morza dzięki czemu szala zwycięstwa zaczęła się przechylać na jego korzyść. Na pomoc chłopakowi przyszli Nojiko i Gen-San. Wyciągnięcie Słomka z wody okazało się być dla nich niemożliwe, ponieważ ten przyczepiony był do skały. Wpadli oni jednak na genialny pomysł. Wykorzystując fakt, że ciało Luffiego jest z gumy wyciągnęli oni głowę Monkey'a dzięki czemu ten mógł swobodnie oddychać. Ostatecznie chłopaka uratował Sanji rozbijając skałę. Oswobodzony Luffy ponownie stanął na przeciwko Arlonga. W walce pomiędzy tą dwójką sporą rolę odgrywa różnica gatunku. Arlong jako rybolud jest dużo silniejszy. Monkey mówi, że nie umie wielu rzeczy, ale po to właśnie ma przyjaciół. Za pomocą jednego z uderzeń łamie on ryboludowi zęby, ale te odrastają. thumb|Luffy pokonuje Arlonga|leftWalka nie układała się do końca Arlongowi dlatego zdecydował się on na przeniesienie się do wody. Ataki stamtąd również nie przyniosły wielkiego skutku gdyż Słomek robił doskonałe bloki i uniki. Po jakimś czasie ich pojedynek przeniósł się do gabinetu kartograficznego gdzie do tej pory Nami wykonywała mapy dla Ryboluda. Luffy wściekł się gdy Arlong zapytał go czy potrafiłby tak wykorzystać Nami. W ostatecznym starciu wykonał on Gomu Gomu No Ono(Gumowy Topór) czym całkowicie zniszczył oprawcę swojej nawigatorki. Po ostatecznym pokonaniu Arlonga Słomiani wraz z Nami opuszczają wyspę i wspólnie płyną w kierunku Grand Line. Akt Loguetown thumb|List gończy Luffy'ego po pokonaniu Arlonga.Gdy Załoga była w drodze na Grand Line Słomiani dowiedzieli się, że za głowę Monkey'a jest nagroda w wysokości 30 000 000. Luffy jest tym faktem bardzo zadowolony w przeciwieństwie do Nami, która uważa, że od teraz Marynarka i Łowcy Nagród będą na nich polować. Kolejną wyspą, do której dopłynęli okazała się być Wyspa początku i końca Loguetown. Miejsce gdzie urodził się i zginął Król Piratów Gol D. Roger. Po dotarciu tam, Luffy postanowił udać się na plac egzekucji. Gdy już tam dotarł wspiął się na Platformę Egzekucyjną, chcąc mieć taki sam widok jaki miał Król Piratów w momencie śmierci. Na placu Luffy spotkał\ swoich dawnych "znajomych" Alvidę i Buggy'ego. Ci bez żadnego ostrzeżenia zaatakowali chłopaka. Ten był już o krok od śmierci. Gdy Buggy zapytał go jakie są jego ostatnie słowa, Luffy bez żadnych ogródek krzyknął na placu pełnym obserwujących go ludzi, że zostanie Królem Piratów. W momencie gdy życie chłopaka wydawało się być już przesądzone Słomiany uśmiechnął się. Spowodowało to ogromne zdziwienie u Kapitana Marynarki Smokera. Jak się okazało dokładnie to samo 22 lata wcześniej tuż przed śmiercią zrobił Król Piratów Gol.D Roger.thumb|Luffy na Platformie Egzekucyjnej.|left Luffy miał jednak w zaistniałej sytuacji niesamowite szczęście gdyż w momencie egzekucji klauna Buggy'ego trafił piorun. Za uciekającą z Loguetown Załogą Słomianych Kapeluszy ruszył użytkownik szatańskiego owocu Moku Moku No Mi Kapitan Smoker. Zaatakował on Słomka, który nie wiedział z jak trudnym rywalem przychodzi mu się mierzyć. Luffy nie jest w stanie zadać przeciwnikowi ani jednego ciosu. Mimo, że Smokerowi udało się pokonać Luffy'ego to Słomianego, uratowała jakaś tajemnicza postać ! Smoker nie wiedział czemu akurat ta osoba uratowała Luffy'ego. Tym samym Słomianym udało się opuścić Loguetown. Po ucieczce z wyspy Załoga wyruszyła na morze gdzie natrafiła na latarnię, która wskazuje im wejście na upragnione przez nich Grand Line. Akt Wyspa Statków Wojennych (Tylko w Anime) Uwaga: Wydarzenia, które miały miejsce w tego aktu wydarzyły się tylko w anime i nie są kanonem. 'Saga Baroque Works' Akt Wieloryb Laboon Słomiani są już gotowi do wypłynięcia na Grand Line. Według Nami wejście na to morze to góra. Aby tam wpłynąć trzeba płynąć pod górę. Ta opcja bardzo podoba się Luffy'emu. Mimo wyjaśnień ze strony Nami nadal jednak nie rozumiał niczego. Mimo wszystko wpłynięcie głównym wejście było dla niego czymś fajnym. Ostatecznie udało im się zrealizować plan Nami i wpłynęli na Grand Line. Po tym gdy wpłynęli już na to upragnione morze na ich drodze stanął wielki wieloryb, który ich połknął. Mieszkaniec żołądka tego wieloryba Krokus powiedział załodze, że wieloryb ma na imię Laboon i wali głową w Red Line, wierząc, że wrócą po niego towarzysze, którzy opuścili go 50 lat temu. thumb|200px|Laboon ze znakiem Słomianych namalowanym przez Luffy'egoW żołądku Laboona Słomiani poznali również Miss Wednesday i Mr.9, którzy próbowali zdobyć dla swojego miasta mięso tego wieloryba. Luffy jednak na to nie pozwolił. Dzięki Krokusowi Załoga wypłynęła z wnętrza Laboona. Do oceanu wrzucili oni niechcianą dwójkę czyli Miss Wednesday i Mr.9. Po usłyszeniu historii na temat Laboona Luffy postanowił coś z tym zrobić. Stoczył on z nim krótki pojedynek i złożył mu obietnicę, że przyjdzie go odwiedzić, a wtedy znów stoczą pojedynek. Dodatkowo namalował na jego ciele coś na wzór symbolu Słomianych Kapeluszy i zakazał mu do tego czasu uderzania głową w Red Line. Krokus opowiedział Słomianym o tym jak żeglować po Grand Line. Po raz kolejny dali o sobie znać Miss Wednesday i Mr.9. Poprosili oni Załogę oto, aby ta zabrała ich do Whiskey Peak. Luffy zgadza się na to, po czym Monkey i reszta ruszają w kierunku pierwszej ich wyspy na Grand Line. Akt Whiskey Peak W drodze do Whiskey Peak Słomianym towarzyszyła ostra zima, która panowała na obszarze przez który płynęli. Taka pogoda bardzo pasowała Luffy'emu, który jak zawsze w takich sytuacjach bardzo dobrze się bawił. Jak się okazało na Grand Line nic nie jest wiadome. Mimo nie dużego doświadczenia na tym morzu Słomianym udało dostać się na wyspę, która była ich celem czyli Whiskey Peak. Na miejscu zostali niezwykle ciepło przywitani, co też bardzo ich zdziwiło. Miejscowa ludność wyprawiła na ich cześć imprezę. Zabawa trwała i trwała aż do momentu gdy wszyscy poszli spać. Okazało się jednak, że ta wyspa jest tak naprawdę bazą łowców nagród, którzy rabują piratów nie dawno przybyłych na Grand Line. W czasie gdy Zoro toczył z nimi zaciekłą walkę Luffy nadal spał. Po pokonaniu przez Zoro wszystkich przeciwników, do Whiskey Peak przybyła dwójka innych agentów Baroque Works: Miss Valentine i Mr.5. Dodatkowo okazuje się, że Miss Wednesday to tak naprawdę Księżniczka Alabasty Nefertari Vivi. thumb|Luffy i Zoro w Whiskey Peak.|leftPoproszona o uratowanie Księżniczki Nami zgodziła się, ale za Miliard Belli. Po dobiciu targu wysłała ona Zoro do walki przeciwko Mr.5 i Miss Valentine. Tymczasem na dobre obudził się niewiedzący o co chodzi Luffy. Gdy zobaczył pokonanych mieszkańców wioski, którzy wyprawili dla nich tak pyszną ucztę wściekł się na Zoro. Powiedział, że nigdy mu nie wybaczy. Nawiązała się między nimi walka. Mimo, że Zoro próbował wytłumaczyć Monkey'owo, co tak naprawdę się stało ten nie chciał go słuchać. Przy okazji udało im się pokonać Mr.5 i Miss Valentine, którzy przeszkadzali im w walce. Tym samym udało im się jednak uratować Vivi. Wściekła na to, że przez nich prawie straciła swój miliard Nami powstrzymała walczącą dwójkę. Po tym gdy Luffy dowiedział się, co tak naprawdę zaszło głos zabrała Vivi. Powiedziała ona Słomianym wszystko na temat Baroque Works oraz przez przypadek tożsamość ich szefa Shichibukai Crocodile'a. Tym samym Luffy, Zoro i Nami, którzy znają tą tajemnicą od teraz są poszukiwani przez organizację, której szefem jest jeden z Shichibukai. Słomiani godzą się na to, aby eskortować Vivi do Alabasty. Słomiani próbowali błyskawicznie opuścić wyspę. Zanim to jednak zrobili na ich statku pojawiła się Wice-szef Baroque Works Miss All-Sunday. Jak się okazało kolejną wyspą, do której dotrą to Little Garden. Luffy nie przyjął od niej jakiejkolwiek pomocy. Był na nią wściekły za to co spotkało osobę bliską Vivi. I tak oto Załoga ruszyła w kierunku kolejnej wyspy na Grand Line czyli Little Garden. Akt Little Garden Po opuszczeniu Whiskey Peak Załoga Słomianych, na której pokładzie płynęła Vivi rozpoczęła podróż w kierunku Alabasty. Na ich drodze jest teraz jednak inna wyspa. Druga wyspa Luffy'ego i reszty na Grand Line: Little Garden. Po dopłynięciu na tę wyspę Luffy poczuł przygodę i zdecydował się po niej rozejrzeć. Jak się okazało na wyspie, do której dotarli Słomiani wciąż trwa era dinozaurów. Dodatkowo wyspa ta nazywana jest Wyspą Olbrzymów gdyż mieszkają na niej dwaj Wojownicy Erbafu: Brogy i Dorry. Luffy, który po wyspie porusza się wraz z Vivi szybko poznaje jednego z nich Dorry'ego. Monkey bardzo szybko dochodzi z nim do porozumienia. Cała Załoga była wstrząśnięta faktem, że Log Pose na tej wyspie nastawia się rok. Próbują znaleźć inne wyjście z tej sytuacji. W czasie rozmowy Luffy'ego i Dorry'ego piwo, które pił olbrzym wybuchło mu w żołądku. O ten haniebny czyn posądził on Słomianych. Monkey zrozumiał, że jedyna rzecz jaką może zrobić to stanąć z nim do walki.thumb|Luffy i Vivi zaprzyjaźniają się i jedzą z olbrzymem Dorry'm.Luffy dosyć łatwo powalił Dorry'ego, który po wybuchu był w nie najlepszym stanie.Monkey niesamowicie się zdenerwował na to, że ktoś miał czelność włączyć się do tej trwającej 100 lat walki. Doszedł do jasnego wniosku, że ktoś jeszcze jest na tej wyspie. Po tym gdy Dorry został pokonany przez Brogy'ego postanowił odnaleźć tego kto przygotował tę intrygę. Jak się okazało za tym wszystkim stał członek organizacji Baroque Works, użytkownik szatańskiego owocu Doru Doru No Mi Mr.3 Porwał on Nami, Zoro i Vivi i próbował zamienić ich w figury woskowe. Luffy, Usopp i Karoo w celu uratowania przyjaciół stanęli do walki przeciwko Mr.3, Mr.5 i Miss Golden Week. Luffy toczy zacięty bój z Mr.3. Musi jednak pamiętać, aby uratować swoich przyjaciół gdyż ci są o krok od śmierci. To co musi zrobić to zniszczyć kolumnę stworzoną przez wroga. Ciągle przeszkadza mu jednak Mr.3, który dzięki swoim atakom przy użyciu wosku jest ciężkim przeciwnikiem. Kiedy udaje mu się w końcu uderzyć innego użytkownika szatańskiego owocu wpada w pułapkę zastawioną przez Miss Golden Week, a konkretniej Pułapkę Kolorów. thumb|Luffy i jego instynkt.|leftAgentka Baroque Works za pomocą farby wprowadziła Monkey'a w pewnego rodzaju hipnozę. Z tego powodu najpierw kompletnie nie chce on pomóc przyjaciołom, a potem jedyne co chce to śmiać. Miss Golden Week stosuje na nim co raz inne kolory, które przynoszą co raz dziwniejsze efekty. Kiedy Luffy w końcu dochodzi do siebie jest za późno gdyż Nami, Zoro i Vivi są już figurami woskowymi. Tymczasem na przeciwko Słomianego ponownie staje warty 42 000 000 Belli Mr.3 ubrany w woskową zbroję. Luffy kradnie z niej zapaloną świeczkę i za pomocą ognia stapia wosk, w którym znajdowała się część jego Załogi. Dodatkowo przez ten ogień Mr.3 stracił wszystko co do tej pory stworzył włącznie z jego woskową zbroją. Gdy agent Baroque Works zaczął uciekać, a Luffy pobiegł za nim gdyż chciał mu odpłacić za to, że przerwał pojedynek Dorry'ego i Brogy'ego. Na miejscu czekała jednak na niego kolejna niespodzianka. Przeciwnik stworzył dużą liczbę wyglądających tak samo jak on sam(Mr.3) przez, co Słomek nie wiedział, który jest prawdziwy. Mimo to Luffy od razu uderzył tego właściwego. Na pytanie Skąd wiedziałeś?- Odpowiedział tylko- Instynkt! Po pokonaniu Mr.3 dzięki pomocy Olbrzymów Słomianym udało się opuścić wyspę. Po jej opuszczeniu stała się jednak straszna rzecz: Nami zachorowała! Akt Wyspa Drum Na początku Luffy nie do końca wiedział, co powinni zrobić z chorą Nami. Jego wiedza na temat chorób okazała się zerowa. Z tego powodu nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, co tak naprawdę grozi dziewczynie. Gdy Vivi powiedziała, że nawigatorka Słomianych może umrzeć Monkey podobnie jak Sanji i Usopp zaczął panikować. Doszedł do jasnego wniosku, że muszą znaleźć lekarza. W czasie jego poszukiwania natknęli się na morzu na Stalowego Wapola, który próbował zjeść ich statek. Luffy jednak bardzo szybko sobie z nim poradził, wyrzucając nieproszonego gościa za pomocą jednego uderzenia. Ostatecznie bezpiecznie udało im się dopłynąć do kolejnej wyspy. Wyspa Drum bo tak właśnie nazywało się miejsce do, którego dopłynęli, była lądem, na którym panowała zima. Z początku mieszkańcy chcieli ich wypędzić, ale dzięki przytomności umysłu Vivi udało im się na nią dostać. Pojawił się jednak pewien kłopot. Otóż na tej wyspie jest tylko jeden doktor: Wiedźma Doktor Kureha. Ta 140 letnia kobieta mieszka w zamku położonym na niesamowicie wysokich i stromych górach. Luffy decyduje się jednak zanieść do niej chorą Nami. Nie może się jednak przewrócić gdyż jakikolwiek upadek może spowodować, że dziewczyna umrze. I tak o to Monkey i Sanji, który zgłosił się do pomocy wyruszyli w kierunku Doktor Kurehy. Na ich drodze stanęły Lapahny-wielkie mięsożerne króliki. Na ich thumb|Luffy i Sanji oblężeni przez Lapahnyszczęście udało im się jakoś przed nimi uciec. Pojawiły się jednak inne problemy: Doktor Kureha znajdowała się w sąsiedniej wiosce, a nie w miejscu, do którego zmierzali Luffy i Sanji. Dodatkowo na tę wyspę powrócił wcześniej spotkany Wapol, który okazał się być byłym Królem Drum. Może i początkowo wspinającej się dwójce udało się uciec przed Lapahnami. Te przygotowały jednak swego rodzaju zasadzkę, która była ogromna lawina, która omal nie dopadła Luffy'ego i Sanji'ego. Monkey'owi i Nami, co prawda nic się nie stało, ale kucharz Słomianych nie miał tyle szczęścia. Mimo ciężaru w postaci Nami, który musiał dotychczas dźwigać pod tą górę wziął on Sanji'ego na swoje plecy i ruszył ku zamkowi, w którym jak miał nadzieje Doktor Kureha udzieli pomocy jego przyjaciołom. Zanim jednak dotarł na górę na jego drodze stanął Wapol, który próbował się zemścić na Słomianym za to, co ten dotychczas mu zrobił. Mimo trudnej sytuacji Luffy'emu udało się uciec. Przez 3 godziny wspinał się on po stromych górach aż do momentu gdy znalazł się na szczycie. Aczkolwiek gdy tylko zobaczył zamek, który był jego celem, ze względu na zmęczenie, które spowodowała u niego wspinaczka stracił przytomność. Jak się okazało życie jemu i pozostałym uratował użytkownik szatańskiego owocu Hito Hito No Mi Renifer Tony Tony Chopper, który był pomocnikiem Doktor Kurehy. Lekarce za pomocą jej metod leczenia udało się wyleczyć Nami. Gdy Luffy po pobudce zobaczył Choppera uznał go za mięso i próbował zjeść. Mimo, że ciągle próbował go złapać reniferowi udawało się uciec. Kolejną rzeczą jaką Luffy zrobił było zapytanie Doktor Kureha czy nie zostałaby członkiniom jego załogi. Ta jedynie się zdenerwowała i powiedziała, że nigdy nie zrobiłaby czegoś takiego. Tymczasem Luffy nadal próbował złapać Choppera. W pewnym momencie zdał sobie jednak sprawę, że mimo, że jest on reniferem to potrafi mówić chodzić na dwóch nogach i z tego powodu chce on go mieć w swojej załodze. thumb|Luffy włącza Choppera do załogi|leftW zamku, w którym znajdowali się obecnie Luffy, Nami, Sanji, Doktor Kureha i Chopper przybył Wapol. Gdy Monkey go tylko zobaczył natychmiast wymierzył mu uderzenie. To jednak nie pokonało użytkownika szatańskiego owocu Baku Baku No Mi. Były Król Królestwa Drum zjadł kilka dział i kul armatnich. Po chwili dzięki materiałom, które wchłonął w ostatnim czasie zamienił się w dom. Do pomocy w tej walce przychodzi Luffy'emu Chopper. Monkey niesamowicie się zdenerwował, kiedy Wapol próbował zniszczyć piracką flagę. Uznaje on ją bowiem za symbol wiary. Tymi słowami dociera do serca Choppera. Następnie obaj stają do walki. W jej trakcie Słomek powiedział Reniferowi, że ma on przyjaciół i, że on jest jego przyjacielem. Kiedy to Chopper toczył swój pojedynek, Luffy cały czas uważnie go obserwował i był zachwycony tym co ten pokazywał. Z tego też powodu nie zauważył nawet, kiedy z pola widzenia zniknął im Wapol. Luffy znalazł go po krótkiej chwili i rozpoczął z nim ostateczną walkę. W jej trakcie Wapolowi wydawało się, że już pokonał Słomianego. To się mu jednak nie udało, Luffy za pomocą ataku Gomu Gomu No Bowgun(Gumowy Łuk) przejął inicjatywę. Po tym ataku obaj wylądowali na szczycie jednej z gór. Tam Luffy wykonał przeciwnikowi atak Gomu Gomu No Bazuuka(Gumowa bazuka), po którym ostatecznie udało mu się pokonać Wapola. Po zakończonej już walce gdy Słomiani mieli opuścić wyspę Luffy próbował znaleźć Choppera gdyż jak sam uznał jest to nowy członek jego załogi. Renifer miał jednak przed tym spore obawy. Mimo to udało mu się go przekonać i tym samym Chopper stał się oficjalnym członkiem Załogi Słomianych Kapeluszy. Akt Królestwo Alabasta thumb|Mr.2 prezentuje Słomianym umiejętność kopiowania innych. Po opuszczeniu wyspy Drum, Słomiani zrobili imprezę na cześć nowego członka załogi. Dzięki temu choć na chwilę mogli zapomnieć o ich obecnej sytuacji i oderwać się od rzeczywistości. Następnego dnia Lufffy i reszta nadal podróżowali ku Alabaście. Jak się okazało w nocy gdy wszyscy spali Monkey zjadł cały zapas jedzenie, który mieli aż do momentu dotarcia na miejsce. Spowodowało to ogromną wściekłość Sanji'ego gdyż teraz nie mieli już nic do jedzenia. Vivi opowiedziała przyjaciołom o tym, co wie na temat Baroque Works, Luffy słysząc to (nie do końca rozumiejąc) zapowiedział, że pokona Crocodile'a. Załoga, która przez Luffy'ego nie miała teraz jedzenia, próbowała złowić jakieś ryby. Na ich wędkę zaczepił się jednak nieznany im dotąd Okama, użytkownik szatańskiego owocu Manme Mane No Mi Bon Clay. Jako, że go nie znali nie wiedzieli, że jest to tak naprawdę Mr.2. Pokazał on Słomianym moc swojego owocu, która niesamowicie spodobała się Luffy'emu. Po krótkiej chwili dobrej zabawy po Bon Claya przypłynął statek. Wtedy też dowiedzieli się kim jest w rzeczywistości osoba, którą spotkali przed chwilą. Na ich szczęście Mr.2 również nie wiedział z kim ma do czynienia. Będąc przygotowanym, że ten Okama może stać się kiedyś ich wrogiem każdy członek Załogi założył na rękę opaskę dzięki, której można było stwierdzić tożsamość tej osoby. Luffy opaski te uznał jako ich dowód przyjaźni. W końcu Słomianym udało się dopłynąć portowego miasta Alabasty Nanohany. Pierwsze, co Monkey zrobił po dotarciu tam to pobiegł do najbliższej restauracji. Spotkał w niej spotkanego w Loguetown Kapitana Marynarki Smokera. Wiedząc jak niebezpieczny jest to przeciwnik Słomek zaczął uciekać. Gdy już się wydawało, że Smokerowi uda się go dopaść nagle pojawiła się dobrze znana Luffy'emu postać. Jego starszy brat, użytkownik szatańskiego owocu Mera Mera No Mi Dowódca Drugiej Dywizji piratów Białobrodego. Portgas D. Ace. Luffy był zaskoczony faktem, że to właśnie tu spotyka swojego brata. Ace powiedział mu, aby ten uciekał wraz z Załogą i, że później do niego dołączy. Po tym gdy Słomianym udało się już uciec, Luffy powiedział pozostałym członkom jego załogi, że osoba, która ich ratowała to jego brat. Przyjaciele Słomka byli tym faktem bardzo zaskoczeni. Po krótkiej chwili pojawił się również Ace. Podziękował on wszystkim za opiekę nad jego młodszym bratem. Luffy zapytał brata dlaczego ten przybył do Alabasty. Ten odpowiedział mu, że ma do wykonania pewne zadania. Dodatkowo zapytał Luffy'ego czy on i jego przyjaciele nie chcieliby dołączyć do Pirackiej Załogi Białobrodego.thumb|Ace ratuje Luffy'ego przed Smokerem.|leftPo usłyszeniu tych słów Luffy kategorycznie odmówił gdyż samemu chce zostać Królem Piratów. Dodatkowo powiedział, że nie ma dla niego problemu w tym, że Ace chce, aby to Białobrody został Królem Piratów. Po prostu jedyne, co Luffy będzie musiał zrobić to pokonać go. Ace dał młodszemu bratu kartkę papieru, dzięki której będą mogli się ponownie spotkać. Kapitan Drugiej Dywizji Piratów Białobrodego powiedział do Załogantów Słomka, aby ci opiekowali się jego młodszym braciszkiem. Monkey chciał, aby chłopak jeszcze został, ale ten się śpieszył gdyż ściga aktualnie poważnego przestępcę używającego imienia Czarnobrody, który kiedyś był jego podkomendnym. Na koniec Portgas dodał, że następne ich spotkanie będzie miało miejsce na pirackim szczycie. Odchodząc Ace zniszczył wszystkie okręty Baroque Works, które zbliżały się do Słomianych. Po tym gdy Ace już odszedł, Luffy kazał Nami przyszyć otrzymany od brata kawałek papieru do wewnętrznej strony swojego kapelusza. Po jakimś czasie Załoga dopłynęła w końcu do lądu. Nie była to jednak Yuba czyli jedno z najważniejszych miast Królestwa Alabasty gdzie zmierzają właśnie Słomiani. Miejsce, do którego oni dotarli to "Zielone Miasto" Erumalu. Nazwa jest jednak myląca gdyż w mieście tym nie ma ani krzty zieleni. thumb|Luffy i jego armia Kunf-Fu DugongówWedług słów Vivi do Yuby zostało im jeszcze pół dnia drogi przez pustynię. Zanim jednak wyruszyli napotkali oni zwierzęta, który były pewnego rodzaju adeptami sztuk walki. Nazwa tych małych zwierzaków to Kung-Fu Dugongi. Ich prawo stanowi, że przegrany zostaje uczniem zwycięzcy. Kiedy Luffy je pokonał wszystkie chciały podążać za nim. Załoga nie mogła sobie jednak na to pozwolić dlatego zostawiła im spore zapasy ich pożywienia. Vivi opowiedziała Słomianym o tym dlaczego w Erumalu nie ma już żadnej roślinności. Kiedy powiedziała ona, że za wszystkimi problemami jej państwa stoi Crocodile, Luffy i reszta jasno postanowili, że muszą jak najszybciej dostać się do Yuby. Jak się okazało droga przez pustynię przy 50 stopniowym upale była dla Słomianych czymś niesamowicie ciężkim. Najgorzej ten upał znosił Luffy, który co chwilę chciał sobie zrobić przerwę. Dodatkowo w wyniku przegranej w marynarza musiał on ciągnąć bagaże swoich przyjaciół. Gdy w końcu mógł on zrobić sobie chwilę przerwy zauważył leżące na piasku umierające ptaki. Okazało się jednak, że były to ptaki nazywane pustynnymi złodziejami Warusagi. Dzięki tej intrydze udało się im ukraść wszystkie zapasy Luffy'ego i reszty. Kiedy Monkey to zobaczył próbował je dogonić. Natknął się on na wielkiego potwora, którym był Jaszczur Sandorański. Siły połączyli jednak Luffy, Zoro i Sanji dzięki czemu udało im się go pokonać za pomocą jednego uderzenia. Po jego pokonaniu Załoga zjadła tego potwora, który upiekł się dzięki bardzo wysokiej temperaturze. Tymczasem nastąpił pewien problem. Otóż w czasie jego konsumpcji Monkey zjadł również wywołującego halucynację kaktusa. Do akcji wkroczył jednak Chopper, który za pomocą strzykawki uspokoił i uśpił swojego kapitana. Ten obudził się dopiero w nocy gdy w końcu dotarli do miasta, które było ich celem. Jak się okazało Yubę nawiedziła burza piaskowa i obecnie miasto wygląda identycznie jak Erumalu, w którym wcześniej byli. Dodatkowo nie ma tam już rebeliantów gdyż z powodu burz piaskowych, które nawiedzają Yubę Rebelia przeniosła swoją bazę do Katorei. Luffy, któremu bardzo chciało się pić przeprowadził rozmowę na ten temat z jedyną osobą znajdującą się obecnie w Yubie Toto-Sanem. Ten powiedział chłopakowi, że trzeba ją znowu odkopać. Monkey wykopał ogromny dół po czym zasnął. Następnego dnia Załoga otrzymała od Toto-Sana cały zapas wody jaki udało mu się wykopać. Kiedy już wszyscy mieli wyruszyć, Luffy usiadł pod drzewem i ku ogromnemu zdziwieniu wszystkich powiedział, że rezygnuje. Monkey powiedział Vivi, że chce sprać Crocodile'a na miazgę. Dodał jeszcze do tego, że jej chęć tego, aby nikt nie zginął w walce przeciwko jednemu z Shichibukai jest naiwna. Czego by nie zrobiła ludzie zginą. Wściekła na jego słowa księżniczka Alabasty, która do tej pory ryzykowały własnym życiem zapytała chłopaka czyim życiem jeszcze ma zaryzykować. Wściekły Luffy powiedział jej, aby to ich życiem w końcu zaryzykowała. Na koniec zapytał tylko dziewczynę gdzie jest Crocodile. Załoga zaczęła kierować się w stronę Rainbase gdzie znajduje się właśnie Shichibukai za którego nagroda wynosiła kiedyś 81 milionów Belli. Po tym gdy Vivi podziękowała Słomkowi za wypowiedziane wcześniej w jej kierunku słowa, Luffy odpowiedział jej, aby po zakończonej bitwie dała mu tyle jedzenia ile tylko da radę zjeść. Po około szesnastu godzinach wędrówki Słomianym udało się w końcu dotrzeć do "Miasta Snów" Rainbase. Po tym gdy Luffy i Usopp pobiegli do pewnego sklepu w celu napicia się w końcu wody, ponownie natknęli się na doskonale im już znanych Marines Smoker'a i Tashigi. Monkey od razu zaczął uciekać. Zdecydował, że muszę ruszać do miejsca gdzie znajduje się Crocodile czyli wielkiego kasyna jego własności Rain Diners. Po tym gdy już tam dotarli zostali zaproszeni przez Shichibukai do pokoju vipów.thumb|Luffy spotyka Crocodile'a|left Nabrali się jednak na bardzo prostą pułapkę przez co ekipa w składzie: Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, Nami i Kapitan Marynarki Smoker wylądowali w zamknięciu. Dodatkowo klatka, w której byli uwięzieni była wykonana z Morskiego Kamienia przez co moce użytkowników szatańskich owoców zdawały się na nic. Crocodile powiedział do wściekłego Luffy'ego, że niedługo go zabije, ale najpierw muszą poczekać na specjalnego gościa, po którego wysłał już Miss All-Sunday. Wkrótce użytkowniczce owocu Hana Hana No Mi udało się w końcu odnaleźć Vivi i przyprowadzić ją do Crocodile'a. Po tym gdy Księżniczka pojawiła się w miejscu gdzie znajduje się obecnie Shichibukai próbowała ona go zaatakować, ale okazało się, że jest on użytkownikiem niezwykle potężnego szatańskiego owocu Suna Suna No Mi. Mr.0 opowiedział Załodze o tym, że pragnie dostać się do Alubarny i zadać ojcu Vivi jedno pytanie. Powiedział dziewczynie, że jeżeli chce jechać z nimi, to oto klucz do klatki, w której uwięzieni są Słomiani i Smoker. Wrzucił on go jednak do zapadni gdzie znajdowała się cała masa olbrzymich krokodyli. Jakby tego było mało jeden z nich połknął wyrzucony tam klucz. Na koniec Crocodile dodał, że to pomieszczenie ulegnie samozniszczeniu za godzinę i, że to on stoi za burzami piaskowymi nawiedzającymi Yubę. Mr.0 wraz z Miss All-Sunday mieli już opuścić zalewany przez wodę i oblegany przez krokodyle pokój, kiedy to odezwał się jego ślimakofon. Osoba, która z nim rozmawiała nazwała się, co prawda Pan Książę, ale w rzeczywistości był to Sanji, którego Crocodile tożsamości nie znał. Po tym gdy Shichibukai opuścił pomieszczenie w celu odnalezienia Sanji'ego to samo tyle, że w celu odnalezienia pomocy zrobiła Vivi. Ostatecznia po intrydze przygotowanej przez kuka Słomianych i pokazaniu drogi przez Księżniczkę Alabasty udało mu się dostać do pomieszczenia gdzie przetrzymywana była jego Załoga.thumb|Smoker pozwala odejść Luffy'emu i jego Załodze. Od razu na wejściu pokonał on jednego z krokodyli i zabrał się za następne. Dzięki pomocy Smoker'a Sanji dowiedział się, który z potworów połknął klucz. Była to jednak intryga zaplanowana przez Mr.0 gdyż prawdziwy klucz cały czas miał przy sobie. Przez przypadek kuk uratował, będącego w żołądku krokodyla Mr.3. Usopp wpadł na pomysł wykorzystania mocy jego szatańskiego owocu do wykonania kopii klucza. Klatkę udało się otworzyć, ale woda w pomieszczeniu było już bardzo wiele. Użytkownicy szatańskiego owocy byli w tym momencie bezsilni. Załoga chciała zostawić na miejscu Smokera, ale Luffy rozkazał Zoro zabrać Kapitana Marynarki, ponieważ w przeciwnym razie tamten by zginął. Po uwolnieniu się Smoker jedyny i ostatni raz pozwolił uciec Słomianym. Tym samym Załoga czym prędzej ruszyła za Crocodile'm w kierunku Alubarny. Zanim jednak zdążyli wyruszyć na ich drodze stanął Crocodile! Luffy kazał Załodze jechać dalej zapewniając, że da sobie radę samemu. Vivi, która w końcu na dobre uwierzyła w siłę Monkey'a powiedziała, że będą na niego czekać w Alubarnie. Gdy pojedynek miał już się rozpocząć Mr.0 powiedział Słomkowi, że daje mu 3 minuty, a kiedy ten czas upłynie kończy się zabawa. Kapitan Załogi Słomianych Kapeluszy próbował zaatakować szybko przeciwnika, ale wszystkie jegi ataki przeniknęły przez ciało Shichibukai. Mimo to chłopak nadal próbował zadać rywalowi choć jeden cios. Nic z tego! Czego by Luffy nie robił, ciało Crocodile'a rozpływało się (zamieniało się w piasek) w momencie gdy wydawało się już, że uderzenie sięgnie celu. Mr.0 zapytał Słomianego czy nie dosyć już tej zabawy. Ten odpowiedział, że cały czas walczy na serio. Użytkownik szatańskiego owocu Suna Suna No Mi postanowił pokazać w końcu swoje ataku przy użyciu piasku. Do wcześniejszych słów dodał, że nie należy on do osób, którym wystarcza samo posiadanie szatańskiego owocu. On udoskonalił swoją moc do perfekcji. To, że Shichibukai przeszedł do ofensywy wcale nie spowodowało, że Luffy się poddał. Wręcz przeciwnie, wykonał on Crocodile'owi techniki Gomu Gomu No Bazooka i Gomu Gomu No Ami, ale i to nie przyniosło efektu. Jakby tego było mało Shichibukai za pomocą jednego ze swoich ataków wchłonął wodę z ręki Słomianego, przez co ta wyglądała jak mumia. thumb|Crocodile pokonuje Luffy'ego.|leftLuffy znalazł jednak na to sposób. Błyskawicznie chwycił za otrzymany od Toto San'a pojemnik z wodą, który ten podarował mu go gdy byli jeszcze w Yubie. Po tym jak się z niego napił ręką wróciła do normy.Crocodile'a bardzo to zdenerwowało. Powiedział on, że 3 minuty, które dał wcześniej Monkey'owi minęły i, że czas skończyć tą zabawę. Wywołał on burzę piaskową identyczną do tych, które nawiedzały do tej pory Yubę. Crocodile stwierdził, że i ta burza przy pomocy wiatru dotrze wkrótce do miejsca gdzie znajduje się obecnie Toto-San. Na koniec rozmowy pomiędzy tą dwójką nabił on Luffy'ego na przymocowany do jego lewej ręki złoty hak i powiedział, że takich jak Monkey czyli mocnych tylko w gębie na Grand Line jest mnóstwo. Mr.0 zostawił będącego o krok od śmierci Słomka i samemu ruszył w kierunku Alubarny. Jak się jednak okazało Luffy przeżył, a to czego najbardziej chciało po obudzeniu się to... mięso. Nie udało by mu się jednak przeżyć gdyby nie pomoc ze strony Miss All-Sunday czy też jak nazwał ją Crocodile... Nico Robin, dzięki której chłopakowi udało się uciec z ruchomych piasków. Dziewczyna była ciekawa dlaczego wszyscy, którzy mają wolę D wciąż walczą. Po tym gdy Vivi dotarła do Alubarny znajdował się tam już Crocodile, co oznaczało, że musiał polec w boju. Po długiej rozmowie i wielu wydarzeniach, które miały tam miejsce nareszcie pojawił się Luffy! Powiedział on załamanej Vivi, której głosu nie słyszał żaden uczestnik bitwy, że oni (Słomiani) wciąż słyszą jej głos. Jak się okazało Monkey zjadł wreszcie dużo mięsa, ma pełno krwi i tym razem już nie przegra. Jego widok ucieszył nie tylko Vivi, ale i również pozostałych członków załogi, którzy bali się, że ich kapitan zginął w walce. Słomiany przeprosił swoich przyjaciół za to, że już raz przegrał z Crocodile'm. Obiecał im jednak, że tym razem skopie Shichibukai tyłek. Szef Baroque Works przypomniał Luffy'emu o tym, że ten nie jest wstanie zadać mu nawet jednego ciosu, a co dopiero pokonać. Przerwał mu jednak Monkey, który jednym ciosem powalił Mr.0 na ziemie. Jak się okazało szatański owoc Crocodile'a Suna Sun Na Mi ma jednak pewną słabość. Otóż przy sytuacji, kiedy dotyka on wody nie może się zmienić w piasek. To właśnie dlatego z tego powodu pirat pracujący dla rządu kradnie deszcz. Teraz, kiedy Luffy ma możliwość dotknięcia przeciwnika zaczyna się prawdziwa walka pomiędzy nimi. Crocodile jest pod wrażeniem tego, że Monkey'owi udało się przeżyć, będąc na krawędzi śmierci. Nie mniej jednak nadal dzieli ich różnica poziomów gdyż on jest Shichibukai. Luffy powiedział, że nikogo nie obchodzi, że on jest Shichibukai i że w takim razie on jest Hachibukai(Shichibukai oznacza "Siedmiu władców mórz." Luffy mówi, że jest "Ósmym Władcą Mórz") Takie zachowanie bardzo spodobało się Królowi Alabasty i zarazem ojcu Vivi. W czasie trwającej walki Crocodile próbuje tak jak przy ich pierwszym spotkaniu wyssać wodę z ciała Słomka. Temu pomaga jednak dobre przygotowanie do walki gdyż na plecach dźwiga beczkę wody. Monkey za pomocą swoich gumowych ataków przejął w tym pojedynku inicjatywę. W końcu za pomocą jednego z ciosów powalił Mr.0 na ziemie i wydawało się, że będzie mógł zrealizować swój plan czyli zalanie przeciwnika wodą z beczki. Pirat warty 81 milionów umiejętnie wykorzystał moc swojego szatańskiego owocu dzięki czemu udało mu się zablokować atak Luffy'ego. thumb|Wodny LuffySzef Baroque Works stwierdził, że w rzeczywistości nic się nie zmieniło gdyż bez beczki Słomiany jest nikim. Monkey przyznał mu rację, że nic się nie zmieniło, ale teraz zrobił coś przez, co nie jest już taki jaki był. Słomek wypił całą beczkę wody i stał się tym samym Wodnym Luffy'm. Spowodowało to wściekłość u Crocodile'a, który denerwował się na swojego rywala za to, że ten nie jest poważny. Zachowanie Monkey'a budziło zupełnie inną reakcję u Miss All-Sunday, której każde kolejne żarty Słomianego bawiły coraz bardziej. Wodny Luffy udowodnił, że mimo tego, że nie wygląda teraz zbyt poważnie nie można go lekceważyć. Wykonał on przeciwnikowi atak Gomu Gomu No Bazooka, po którym zwycięstwo szefa Baroque Works po raz pierwszy wydawało się zagrożone. Nic bardziej mylnego, Crocodile zaprezentował Słomkowi niesamowitą moc wysuszania wszystkiego i zamieniania tego w piasek.thumb|Crocodile po raz drugi pokonuje Luffy'ego.|left Dzięki tej mocy Mr.0 cały trawiasty ogród zamienił w pustynie. Jak się wydawało Luffy'emu udało mu się uciec przed potężnym atakiem przeciwnika. Jak się jednak okazało była to swego rodzaju pułapka. Pirat pracujący dla rządu znalazł zaskoczonego Monkey'a i łapiąc go za szyje wysuszył jego ciało.Szef Baroque Works zrzucił ciało swojego przeciwnika z dużej wysokości i oznajmił mu, że cały ten plac już za kilka minut wyleci w powietrze. Słomiany po tym gdy upadł miał szczęście bo za nim spadły krople wody, dzięki którym udało mu się dojść do siebie. Gdy tylko zastanowił się nad tym, w którym kierunku podążył Crocodile błyskawicznie ruszył jego śladem, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że nie ma już zbyt wiele czasu. Po drodze spotkał on Tashigi, która powiedziała mu, w którą stronę podąża Mr.0. Monkey odczuwa już jednak ogromne zmęczenie, a do tego dają o sobie znać rany, które otrzymał w poprzednich walkach. Mimo to po nadzwyczajnie krótkiej drzemce rusza on w kierunku Crocodile'a. Po chwili staje on na przeciwko Shichibukai i rozpoczyna z nim trzecią, a zarazem ostatnią walkę. Tym razem Słomiany nie miał przy sobie wody przez co Mr.0 czuł się bardzo pewnie. thumb|200px|Luffy kontra Crocodile: trzecia walkaNagle jednak Luffy'emu udało się zadać cios, po którym siła odrzuciła zaskoczonego przeciwnika na odległość kilku metrów. Szef Baroque Works nie wiedział w jaki sposób użytkownikowi szatańskiego owocu Gomu Gomu No Mi udało się go uderzyć. Odpowiedź okazała się być prosta, Monkey do utwardzenia piasku użył własnej krwi. Po pojedynkach w Rainbase i Pałacu Królewskim nadszedł czas na ostateczną walkę pomiędzy Crocodile'm i Luffy'm, która tym razem odbędzie się w Podziemnej Świątyni, która jest co raz bliżej całkowitego zawalenia. Dodatkowo wybuch na głównym placu Alubarny, który powinien mieć miejsce już za chwilę spowoduje, że i oni zostaną tutaj zmiażdżeni. Mr.0 zdecydował się na coś czego nie zrobił w ich dwóch poprzednich pojedynkach. Ze swojego haka zdjął on tą jego część, która była ze złota, dzięki czemu ukazał on przeciwnikowi swojego asa w rękawie- Zatruty hak. Walka pomiędzy tą dwójką była bardzo wyrównana. Luffy musiał bardzo uważać na pokryty trucizną hak, co przez jakiś czas mu się udawało. W końcu jednak do jego ciała dostała się trucizna, co spowodowało, że Crocodile był już pewny zwycięstwa. Monkey powiedział mu, że to nie ma żadnego znaczenia. Skoro Vivi, która jest jego przyjaciółką walczy o swój kraj to i on będzie to robić. Całą tą walkę oglądał porwany wcześnie ojciec Vivi, który nie mógł uwierzyć w to, że ktoś radzi sobie z szefem Baroque Works. Po krótkiej chwili ciało Luffy'ego rzeczywiście zaczęło odmawiać mu posłuszeństwa. Crocodile cały czas powtarzał, że Luffy po prostu nie może go pokonać. thumb|200px|Luffy pokonuje Crocodile'a|leftTen jednak jakby na przekór słów przeciwnika, wstał i powiedział, że to on zostanie Królem Piratów. Mr.0 przypomniał mu o swoich wcześniejszych słowach, że na Grand Line jest mnóstwo ludzi takich jak on. Mimo to Monkey, jednym potężnym kopnięciem zniszczył zatruty hak przyczepiony do lewej ręki rywala. Wściekły Luffy ruszył do ostatecznego ataku. Crocodile zapytał go czy zdaje sobie sprawę kim on jest? Słomek odpowiedział mu, że nie obchodzi go to bo i tak go prześcignie. Mr.0 próbował jeszcze za pomocą jednego ze swoich ataków zniszczy Słomianego wraz ze świątynią. Monkey to jednak doskonale sparował i za pomocą ataku Gomu Gomu No Storm zakończył tę niezwykle długą i ciężką walkę. Co prawda walka się skończyła, ale przez zawalającą się świątynie Luffy i ojciec Vivi byli bliscy śmierci. Słomek za pomocą resztek sił wyniósł stamtąd Króla Alubasty i jeszcze jedną osobę po czym zemdlał. Rany Monkey'a i reszty zostały opatrzone przez medyków królewskich. Wykończony po walce z Shichibukai Słomiany spał przez 3 całe dni. Pierwsze, co zrobił po pobudce to policzył ile posiłków opuścił przez thumb|List gończy Luffy'ego po jego walce z Crocodile'm.ten czas. Szybko to jednak odrobił gdyż na uczcie zjadł 3 dniowy zapas jedzenia. Załoga po paru dniach postanowiła, że muszą oni w końcu wyruszyć na morze. Decyzja należała do nich. Gdy następnego dnia piratów już nie było, członek rodziny królewskiej Igaram próbował powiadomić o niezwykle ważnej rzeczy. Za głowę Luffe'go jest teraz nagroda w wysokości 100 Milionów Belli! Słomiani wyruszyli już jednak tam gdzie ich miejsce czyli na morze. Poprzedniego wieczora zadzwonił do nich Bon-Chan(Mr.2). Powiedział on Załodze, że ma ich statek, co spowodowało i nich furię. Twierdził on, że jest przyjacielem Słomianych Kapeluszy. Chwilę potem przyszła do nich Vivi, która nie wiedziała, co ma zrobić. Nami powiedziała jej, że dadzą jej 12 godzin. Jeżeli będzie ona chciała podróżować z nimi to właśnie w tamtym czasie może wejść na ich statek. Gdy następnego dnia Załoga dostała się na Going Merry gdzie czekał już na nich Bon-Chan. Jak się okazało uchronił on ich statek przed Marynarką, która otoczyła całą tą wyspę. Zrobił to dlatego, że on i Słomiani są przyjaciółmi. thumb|Luffy i reszta żegnają się z Vivi.|leftPo tym gdy Luffy i reszta dostali się już na statek, zaatakowały ich okręty marynarki. Udało im się uciec tylko dzięki pomocy Bon Claya, który poświęcił się dla nich. Załoga dotarła na miejsce gdzie mieli się spotkać z Vivi. Po jakimś czasie pojawiła się i ona. Dziewczyna powiedziała im, że nie może z nimi wyruszyć. Zapytała ona ich czy jeśli się jeszcze kiedyś spotkają to czy nazwą ją przyjaciółką. Ci, wiedząc, że nie mogę się odezwać bo o ich powiązaniach dowiedziałaby się Marynarka, odpływając wszyscy zgodnie pokazali jej znak na ich lewym przedramieniu, który jest dowodem ich przyjaźni. Akt Po Królestwo Alabasta (Tylko w Anime) Uwaga: Wydarzenia, które miały miejsce w tego aktu wydarzyły się tylko w anime i nie są kanonem. Akt Kozia Wyspa (Tylko w Anime) Uwaga: Wydarzenia, które miały miejsce w tego aktu wydarzyły się tylko w anime i nie są kanonem. Akt Tęczowa Mgła (Tylko w Anime) Uwaga: Wydarzenia, które miały miejsce w tego aktu wydarzyły się tylko w anime i nie są kanonem. 'Saga Skypiea' Akt Jaya Załodze bezpiecznie udało się opuścić Alabastę. Bardzo tęsknili oni jednak za swoją przyjaciółką. Nagle na ich statku pojawiła się Miss All-Sunday. Chciała ona, aby Luffy pozwolił jej dołączyć do ich załogi. Jak się okazało Monkey uratował dziewczynę przed śmiercią gdy zapadała się podziemna świątynia. Słomek uznał, że nie jest ona zła i pozwolił dołączyć jej do Słomianych. Mimo początkowych oporów, członkom załogi bardzo spodobała się nowa przyjaciółka. Podczas podróży z nieba spadł ogromny statek! Po chwili Log Pose zaczął wskazywać "Podniebną Wyspę". Luffy poczuł przygodę i postanowił czym prędzej ruszyć w kierunku wyspy. Głównym problemem jest jednak to, jak się tam dostać. thumb|Luffy przeszukuje zatopiony statek.Po krótkich przeszukaniach statku, Monkey'owi udało się znaleźć mapę "Podniebnej Wyspy" Skypiea. Niestety wspomniany statek zatonął. Luffy, Zoro i Sanji, ubrani w pewnego rodzaju beczki weszli do wody. Jak się okazało na dnie znajdowała się ogromna liczba potworów morskich. Zanim jednak cokolwiek się wydarzyło, pojawił się Król Odzysku Masira, który chciał wydobyć statek. Właśnie dzięki jego pomocy, Słomianym udało się wyjść na powierzchnię. Niespodziewanie zostali oni zjedzeni przez ogromnego Króla Mórz. Żaden z nich nie zauważył nawet, że połknął ich wielki żółw. Masira chciał już zaatakować Słomianych za wtargnięcie na jego teren, ale wtedy pojawiły się jakieś niesamowitej wielkości potwory z powodu których Załoga była zmuszona do ucieczki. Po tym gdy ich nowa członkini załogi, ukradła Eternal Pose, kolejnym celem Słomianych stała się Jaya. Po tym gdy udało im się już tam dostać, Nami kazała Luffy'emu i Zoro obiecać jej, że nie będą się w tym mieście z nikim bić. Jeżeli jej nie posłuchają to nie będą mogli dostać się na Podniebną Wyspę. W mieście pewien pirat dawał ludziom wybuchające jabłka. Jedno z nich zjadł Monkey, ale na jego szczęście trafił mu się niewypał. thumb|Luffy po raz pierwszy spotyka Czarnobrodego.|leftNie długo po tym zdarzeniu Słomiani przenieśli się do miejscowej Tawerny. Tam Monkey pokłócił się głównie o jedzenie z nieznanym mu dotąd człowiekiem. Przerwało im jednak pojawienie się osoby, która w pewnym stopniu rządzi tym miastem: Bellamy'ego. Luffy'emu wydawało się, że jest on w stosunku do niego przyjaźnie nastawiony, ale ten nagle go zaatakował. Zoro wyczuł co się święci i uratował swojego kapitana. Słomek był już gotowy do rozpoczęcia walki, ale Nami powtarzała mu, że nie zdobyli jeszcze żadnych informacji. Dziewczyna zapytała pirata czy wiec coś na temat Podniebnej Wyspy. Po usłyszeniu tych słów, wszystkie osoby znajdujące się w barze zaczeły się z nich śmiać. Bellamy nieco zawiódł się na Słomianych z powodu tego, że ci wierzą w takie bajki i zaatakował Monkey'a. Nami powiedziała swoim kompanom, aby ci zapomnieli o zakazie wszczynania bójek. Luffy powiedział jednak Zoro, aby ten pod żadnym pozorem nie podejmował walki. Zdenerwowany Bellamy plunął Słomkowi w twarz, po czym rozkazał swoim ludziom wyrzucić stąd Słomianych. Na zewnątrz, spotkali oni ponownie człowieka, z którym w Tawernie wcześniej kłócił się Mugiwara. Twierdził on, że Podniebna Wyspa istnieje i, że marzenia człowieka nigdy nie umierają. Po rozmowie z nim Luffy i reszta udali się z powrotem na statek. Usopp, Chopper i Sanji byli bardzo zmartwieni widokiem zakrwawionych kompanów. thumb|Luffy rozmawia z Masirą i Shoujou.Po chwili pojawiła się wśród nich również Robin, która posiadała mapę wyspy, na której się aktualnie znajdują. Rozmowę przerwał im brat wcześniej poznanego Masiry- Shoujou. Gdy dowiedział się on, co Słomiani zrobili jemu bratu, natychmiast ich zaatakował. Po tym zdarzeniu Załoga wypłynęła do Mocktown, gdzie mieszkał Montblanc Cricket, człowiek, który został wypędzony z miasta za tak zwane: "opowiadanie bajek". Na miejscu natrafili na ogromny dom, który okazał się być z dykty. W rzeczywistości dom osoby, której szukali, był dużo mniejszy i nikogo nim nie było. Mugiwara i jego przyjaciele przeczytali książkę pt. "Norland Kłamca". Po wysłuchaniu tej opowieści, nagle Luffy wpadł do wody. Wtedy też pojawił się, szukany przez nich Montblanc Cricket, który uważał, że Załoga przybyła tu po złoto. Rozpoczął on pojedynek z Sanji'm, a w tym czasie Usopp wyciągnął z wody Monkey'a. Nagle jednak Montblanc stracił przytomność. Spowodowane to było chorobą, charakterystyczną dla bardzo często nurkujących osób. Słomiani zajmowali się nim podczas gdy w domku, pojawili się synowie Montblanc'a, wcześniej spotkani przez Załogę:Masira i Shoujou. Po tym gdy "chory" się już ocknął, Nami zapytała go o Podniebną Wyspę, ale ten tylko się z tego śmiał. Jak się okazało, jest on potomkiem Norland'a Kłamcy i z tego powodu miał ogromne problemy. Słomiani natrafili na dzienniki pokładowe Norland'a, z których wynikało, że Podniebna Wyspa istnieje. Montblanc mimo wszystko zdecydował się pomóc Załodze w dostaniu się do upragnionego przez nich miejsca. Najpierw opowiedział on im nieco o zjawiskach, które występują w tej części oceanu. Ta ogromna ciemność, której doświadczyli płynąc w kierunku Jayi nazywana jest Nagłą Nocą. Jeśli podniebna Wyspa istnieje to znajdować się może tylko tam. Luffy zdecydował już, aby płynąć na te chmury, ale Nami przypomniała mu, że nie wiedzą przecież jak się tam dostać. Zdaniem Montblanca jedyną szansą na dostanie się tam, jest popłynięcie zgodnie z prądem wystrzeliwującym statki do nieba - Knock Up Stream. Zjawisko to jest tak niebezpieczne, że jeżeli okaże się, że na niebie nie ma Podniebnej Wyspy to wtedy Słomiani rozbiją się o wodę. Usopp powtarzał swojemu kapitanowi, że nie ma sensu tak ryzykować, ale ten odpowiadał mu, że dadzą radę. Dodatkowym problemem były uszkodzenia Going Merry, ale Montblanc powiedział im, że statkiem zajmą się Masira i Shoujou. Prąd, które jest jedyną szansą na dostanie się na wyspę będzie miał miejsce w południe następnego dnia. W ostatni wieczór przed tym wydarzeniem, Słomiani urządzili imprezę podczas której bawili się razem z nowo poznanymi towarzyszami. Podczas tej zabawy Robin czytała dzienniki Norlanda. Natknęła się tam na pewne zdanie: "Widziałem złoto w prawym oku czaszki." Były to ostatnie słowa, które przed śmiercią zapisał Norland. Nawet Montbalnc nie miał zielonego pojęcia, co one znaczyły. Akt Podniebna Wyspa 'Saga CP9' Akt Davy Back Fight Akt Water 7 Akt Enies Lobby Akt Po Enies Lobby 'Saga Wojna Białobrodego' Akt Thriller Bark Akt Archipelag Sabaody Akt Amazon Lily Akt Więzienie Impel Down Akt Marineford Akt Po Wojnie 'Saga Nowy Świat' Akt Powrót do Sabaody Akt Wyspa Ryboludzi Akt Punk Hazard Umiejętności Diabelski Owoc Haki Haoshoku Haki Busoshoku Haki Kenbunshoku Haki Inne umiejętności Walki Luffiego Luffy często wdaje się w różne bójki. Na początku serii pokonywał przeciwników by zdobyć załogę, udowadniając że jest dobrym i zaufanym kompanem. Lista najważniejszych walk w ciągu większości odcinków (pominięto walki w fillerach) Ciekawostki *Luffy nie potrafi kłamać. *Na pytanie w SBS czy penis Luffy'ego może się rozciągać Oda odpowiedział krótko. Tak, może. Nawigacja Kategoria:Artykuły do rozbudowania Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Piraci Kategoria:Kapitanowie Piratów Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postacie z East Blue Kategoria:Piraci Słomianego Kapelusza Kategoria:Wola D. Kategoria:Rodzina Monkey Kategoria:Więzieniowie Impel Down Kategoria:Sojusznicy Piratów Białobrodego Kategoria:Użytkownicy Diabelskich Owoców Kategoria:Użytkownicy Diabelskich Owoców typu Paramecia Kategoria:Użytkownicy Haki Kategoria:Artykuły do rozbudowania Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postacie z East Blue Kategoria:Piraci Słomianego Kapelusza Kategoria:Wola D. Kategoria:Rodzina Monkey Kategoria:Więzieniowie Impel Down Kategoria:Sojusznicy Piratów Białobrodego Kategoria:Użytkownicy Diabelskich Owoców Kategoria:Użytkownicy Diabelskich Owoców typu Paramecia Kategoria:Użytkownicy Haki Kategoria:Użytkownicy Busoshoku Haki Kategoria:Użytkownicy Kenbunshoku Haki Kategoria:Użytkownicy Haoshoku Haki